


Saving Grace

by Lambengolmo



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Forgiveness, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambengolmo/pseuds/Lambengolmo
Summary: Tristian's thoughts during the quest
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Saving Grace

When the Ruthgert's body fell to his feet Tristian sighed and bowed his head. Another lost soul he couldn't save. He's seen the consequences of his mistakes so many times, but it didn't get easier. He will not know peace until the evil plaguing these lands – the evil he himself aided – is defeated. O Sarenrae, lend strength to your champion!  
Tristian stepped away from the body and suddenly, everything changed. As if some veil was lifted inside his mind and the darkness that surrounded him for so long was gone giving place to bright light he had known and missed for so long.  
"Sarenrae," Tristian gasped. "Is it really you?"  
He already knew the answer, felt her presence with every fibre of his being. She touched his soul gently and he felt her love and her pride for him, undeserved as it was. Joy, bitterness and shame all at once filled him.  
"O the Everlight!" he cried out. "Have you truly returned to me? But what did I do to deserve this mercy? Me, who stained himself with darkness, who betrayed his friends and his true self, sees your light again!"  
Sarenrae smiled at him and began to speak. Her voice sounded sweeter than any music, filling him with hope. She told him that it was she who took away his wings as punishment for his cowardice and pride. She told him that she watched as he took the road to redemption sacrificing himself and helping others.  
She told him that he was forgiven and could now regain what he had lost.  
Before he had time to answer he heard another voice – how quiet it sounded compared to the voice of his goddess!  
"Are you speaking with Sarenrae?"  
He'd almost forgotten he was not alone there. He nearly laughed when he saw Lindzi's astonished face.  
"Emiris? I am here. And with me is the light of my goddess."  
Not trying to hide his joy, he recited Sarenrae's words to her. He was free and forgiven at last! He's longed for that for so many years!  
But... Will it be easy to leave his mortal life behind? He has a duty here, and friends, and...  
Emy stepped closer.  
"Please don't leave me, Tristian. I can't imagine a life without you".  
Tristian looked at her. He knew that he couldn't do what she asked. He had to return to his lady and become a daeva again. That was the purpose he was created for. Reject Sarenrae's mercy, be deprived of her sacred light again! No, he couldn't bear the thought of it. And yet... He couldn't say what he had to say, either. Time seemed to stop, seconds passed slowly as hours while he remained silent. He weathered countless trials and stood against an ancient evil – why is it that now he cannot give a simple answer?  
Emy looked at him calmly, with an open, trusting expression that he knew was reserved for him alone. And suddenly, Tristian realized that here and now, in front of everyone, she gave him her heart and that he never wanted anything more in his life than to give her his in return, even if it made it impossible for him to ever become a daeva again.  
He opened his mouth to speak, knowing at last what he should say, but he never got the chance. Sarenrae laughed, like the scattering of sunlight on a clear surface of a lake.  
"You don't have to choose, my little light".

Much later, in the quiet of their room, Emy looked into his face for a long time, then asked:  
"You really don't regret it?"  
They've talked about this before. She must be really worried to repeat the question.  
Tristian smiled and shook his head.  
"Not for a second. Every minute with you is as much a gift as the right to walk in Sarenrae's light again".  
Emy pushed some loose strands from his face, leaned in and softly kissed his closed eyes. Her lips were warm as sunlight. Tristian felt as if with these kisses she healed him from pain he didn't even know was there.  
"I would be happy for you, you know. If you'd left. You've always wanted that. But I am even more happy that you decided to stay".  
"Me too" Tristian answered, suddenly seized with fear at the thought that he could have lost all of this. That he could have abandoned Emiris and never seen this moment of tenderness, this light that shone brightly between them. And in the same moment he answered himself: no, he wouldn't. His heart knew better than his mind, it didn't let him make a mistake. It knew everything from the first time they saw each other, it felt this light all this time. "Me too".  
Emy made a move to hug him as if sensing his thoughts. Tristian rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. They had a long life ahead of them and for the first time, Tristian realized how truly happy this life will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I'm not a native english speaker, just a nerd trying to create something in a language I love with all my heart :)


End file.
